


savage pup

by rosesandthorns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Genderbending, Hybrids, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, cat!minghao, femme!jeonghan, femme!woozi, minghao is a sphinx cat hybrid, puppy!mingyu, wonwoo is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandthorns/pseuds/rosesandthorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu likes to bully people. (nope.)<br/>Mingyu likes to eat cat food. (absolute no, simon cowell doesn't approve.)<br/>Mingyu likes to play with annoying toddlers. (kind of, but no.)<br/>No one likes Mingyu.<br/>No one, except the new boys in his class and his mom.<br/>They think he's the cutest hybrid ever.<br/>If only Mingyu felt the same way.<br/>Sometimes, the hardest thing is to believe in yourself.</p><p>But, there is one thing Mingyu really believes; he believes he's a savage pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "buy me lunch, or − "

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on louis sachar's book - there's a boy in the girls' bathroom.  
> ps: i don't really stick to the book.

Kim Mingyu sat at his desk in the back of the room − last seat, last row. No one sat at the desk next to him or at the one in front of him. He was an island.  
If he could have, he would have sat in the corner of the restroom. Then he could shut the door so he wouldn’t have to listen to his classmates badmouthing him. He didn’t think they’d mind. They’d probably like it better that way too. All in all, he thought everyone would be happier if he sat in the restroom, but, unfortunately, his desk is too heavy for him to carry.

“Class,” said Mr. Choi. “I would like you all to meet Jeon Wonwoo and Xu Minghao. Minghao has just moved here from China, which as you know is our neighboring country,” he casted his gaze at the other boy. “While Wonwoo transferred to our school from SOPA, our nation’s best art school.”  
Mingyu looked at the new kids who were standing at the front of the room next to Mr. Choi.

“Why don’t you guys tell the class a bit about yourselves.” He urged.  
The new kids shrugged.  
“I ate mandoo  _every_  single day back in China.” Minghao said in a boring tone.  
“Wonwoo?” He asked turning his attention to the raven black haired beauty.  
“I have no words to say, Sir.” Mr. Choi smiled at him.  
“Well, I guess we’d better find you guys a place to sit.” He looked around the room, humming lowly. “I don’t see anyplace except the two desks at the back. “No, not next to Mingyu!” A girl in the middle row said rather loudly.

“I  _don’t_  mind where I sit,” Wonwoo mumbled, emphazising the word 'don't'.  
“Well, nobody likes sitting … there,” said Mr. Choi

Heat crept up his face, Mingyu wanted to punch the table so hard. “That’s right.” The tall and lanky human puppy said through gritted teeth. He stared at the two boys with wide eyes as they sat down next and in front of him.

As Mr. Choi began the lesson, Mingyu took out a pencil and a piece of paper, and drew his gundam collections. He drew most of the morning, sometimes on the paper and sometimes on the desk. Sometimes he drew so hard his pencil point broke. Every time that happened he chuckled. Then he’s throw the broken point at his classmates, sharpen his pencil, and scribble again.

The next day, Mr. Choi handed back a language test. “Most of you did very well,” he said. “I was  _very_  pleased. There were eighteen A’s and the rest B’s.” He smiled.  
Mingyu stared at his test result in disbelief and smiled at his paper.  
As Mr. Choi went over the correct answers. Mingyu took his phone out and snapped a picture quietly. He sent his result to his mother, hoping that she will be happy with his result.

When the bell rang for lunch, he put on his black jacket and walked outside, alone.  
“Hey, Mingyu! Wait for us!” somebody called after him.  
Startled, he turned around; he thought he was going to be alone for lunch, but he thought wrong. The new kids hurried along either side of him, practically sandwiching him between them. “Hi.” They said altogether. Mingyu shot them an amused lopsided grin. Wonwoo smiled, “We don’t mind sitting close to you.” He said. “Really.”  
Mingyu didn’t know what to say, he froze.  
“I’ve been to  _Huangshan_ ,” Minghao said. “If you want, I’ll tell you about it.”

Mingyu thought for a second, then said, “You two buy me lunch or don’t talk to me,  _ever_.”

* * *

There are some kids – you can tell just by looking at them – who are dog hybrids. That is probably the best way to describe Kim Mingyu. He is a Pomeranian hybrid.  
He was the tallest and the toughest-looking kid in Mr. Choi’s class. He was a year younger than the other kids. That was because he skipped his second year of high school. Now that he was in his third year, he felt the pressure and the stares his seniors gave him.  
He is the only hybrid in his school, he’s always left out and that made him feel so low.

Wonwoo and Minghao stared at him and then smiled; agreeing on buying the Pomeranian lunch.  
Mingyu frowned and then watched the both of them buying him his food.

When he returned to class after lunch, he was surprised his classmates didn’t talk about him. He figured that the new kids would also do what his classmates did to him.  
He sat at his desk in the back of the room – last seat, last row. _They’re both afraid, they know if they talked about me I’d bite their asses with my sharp canines!_ He grinned.

He walked home alone too.  
He missed the two new kids – yikes!  
_No, I’m not missing them. Brain, stop fucking around!_  
His ears flattened to the sides of his head as he walked his way home that afternoon.

Mingyu opened the front door to his apartment, then sniffed. It smelled like lasagna.  
“You’re home early,” his nanny said from the kitchen island. She was a beautiful woman with a beautiful smile. She was wearing a long dress that looked almost like an oversized shirt and holding a tray of lasagna.  
_Ah, I was right._ Mingyu licked his lips and sat on one of the chairs right in front of her. He took the lonely fork beside him and dived into the whole tray of lasagna.  
“Mingyu!” She shrieked.  
_Oh no._  
He looked at her as he took his last bite and ran into his room, that night he didn’t do his homework and thought of the two new kids instead.

_Wonwoo and Minghao, will they be my first ever friends?_


	2. I made a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally became BFFs just because of a cat.

The door to Mingyu’s room swung open the next afternoon and his nanny (let’s name her Hwamin.) barged in. She was like a sister to Mingyu instead of a nanny who looks after him.  
“Hey Sis.” He said to her in a singsong manner. “What is it?”  
“Didn’t know you’d read girly novels,” she teased. “Are you seeing someone?” She laughed, showing her pearly white teeth.

Hwamin knows everything about Mingyu. She’s a mind reader, at least that’s what Mingyu called her. But, this time she got it wrong. Mingyu is not seeing someone, not seeing anyone.

“I’m not; I don’t even have any human friends.” His golden brown ears flattened.  
“Mrs. Kim wants you.” She sighed. “Anyway, cheer up. I’m a human, I’m your friend.”   
_Well that made me a little happier._  
“Okay, thanks Hwamin. I’ll come out soon.” He smiled.

Mingyu went into the kitchen. The lasagna, now cut into tiny blocks and covered in mozzarella. “Hey Que – I mean, mom!” He said, he almost called her ‘queen’. “You want me?” he asked.  
“How’s everything at school?” asked his mother in a lovely tone. Mingyu loved it.  
“Great! In fact, there’s two new kids in my class yesterday and they bought me lunch and they also tried being friends with me and walked me home today. I think the Chinese transfer is a cat hybrid though, that means we can’t be friends.” Mingyu spilled everything right at his mom.  
“That’s great, son.” She smiled whilst ruffling his hair. “You can be friends with him, what’s his kind?”  
“That Egyptian cat, Sphinx.” He mumbled, he’s not sure but he might be right.  
“Well, they’re the loveliest kind. Your aunt used to have one and that cat sure is adorable.”  
“Mom, are you sure? What if he –“   
“Shush, it’s going to be alright Mingyu.”  
The Pomeranians only smiled at each other.

_I do hope it will be fine._

Mingyu opened the door to his classroom the next day in a really good mood. He’s so pumped; he was going to meet Minghao the sphinx hybrid and Wonwoo the human. He skipped into his classroom and sat at his desk – last row, last seat.  
_Okay, get into character!_  
A boy and a hairless cat (an almost naked cat with doe eyes) came together. The human sat next to Mingyu whilst the cat jumped onto Mingyu’s desk.  
Mingyu’s ears perked up and his head tilted to the side automatically.  
He leaned closer to sniff the cat.

“Minghao?” He asked and jumped out of his seat. He didn’t know that Minghao is a shape shifter. “Your senses are not that strong for a dog.” The cat said, _even his voice changed_.  
“Mingyu who are you talking to? Why are you so pale?” Wonwoo immediately went to his side frantically checking on his hybrid Best Friend Forever. (Wonwoo thought so.)  
“The cat is Minghao!”  
“What!”  
When they both casted their gaze at Mingyu’s table, the cat’s gone.

“Hey Jeon Wo – Meow!” Mingyu and Wonwoo turned to the boy who meowed. He had his hand on his mouth and his eyes opened wide.  
“Oops,” he mumbled. “Sorry for scaring you guys, I had to change to my human form in order to attend class.” He explained in a wise manner and walked to his desk, in front of Mingyu’s desk. Wonwoo and Mingyu’s jaws dropped, Wonwoo have never seen a shape shifter and Mingyu has never seen one too (since he is just a regular hybrid.) and that got him good.

Later that night, Mingyu invited his friends over. They had dinner together, “It was amazing” Wonwoo said. Both boys agreed, they had a wonderful night that day.

_I wish we could be like this everyday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short, gomen. i'll try to write longer. :' (


End file.
